


Blood

by earthtoali



Series: Hints of Andraste's Grace [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoali/pseuds/earthtoali
Summary: Leliana questions her love with the Warden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Warden's gender is left ambiguous on purpose.

_"Blessed are they who stand before_  
_The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._  
_Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just._  
_Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow._  
_In their blood the Maker's will is written."_

The Warden had crept up behind her as she finished her prayers, listening patiently. They had noticed a tinge of anxiety in her voice, a hint of sadness. Her hood was drawn low over her head, hiding the beautiful red locks that they used to love to play gently with as she slept. Leliana had changed. She was now the Nightingale. 

As she finished her prayers, she sighed deeply, staring into the flames of the altar before her. "There has been so much blood. I do not know why you are still here." 

She rose, and slowly turned to her lover, keeping a fair amount of distance between them. The Warden moved to embrace her but stopped. It hurt. That distance was more than just space. It was years of pain and a love long lost and almost forgotten. 

"I cannot abandon you. Not after all we've been through." 

"But you should," she says, matter of factly. "It is not good for you. It is not good for anyone. You have already lived a hard life. A dying ember should be drowned out, not nurtured and harvested only to die in the next rain."

The Warden paused, seeing the sadness in her eyes. They missed the happy Leliana. The one who sung harmonies with the birds as they hiked through the forest. The one who giggled incessantly when they playfully kissed her nose. The one who told stories of heroes and romance. "If you truly believe that, then why are you still here?"

She turned, her head bowed to the ground. "It is my duty." 

And with that the hard facade of left hand crumbled down into a pile of tears. The Warden quickly advanced, pulling her into a strong embrace, the first in many years. 

"I am sorry," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks and soaking through their shirt. "My past is riddled with lies and deceit. You should not be with someone like that. You deserve better. You deserve the best. Even if I changed now, I could not change the terrible things I've done to the people I love just for the sake of my duty. Especially the things I've done to you."

Her lover pulled back slightly, moving to wipe the tears from her face. They stared lovingly into those sky blue eyes that they had missed and longed for so much while they were away. "I don't care about what you did. I only care about what we do. Your past is what makes you. And I love you no matter what. I will not leave you." 

Leliana let out a small smile, remembering the love that they had shared so many years ago. She thought it was long gone, but apparently it had never left. She leaned in and kissed the Warden, her hero, savoring the moment like it was their last. And the Warden deepened, pulling her closer. "Thank you."

"I missed you, my love," they said, placing one more kiss on her soft lips, catching the scent of her perfume: honey with a hint of Andraste's Grace.


End file.
